


Love hog

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Jealous Derek, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, complaining, manwiching, naughty cuddling, parish is a hog, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Stiles were feeling particularly lovey-dovey today. Derek doesn't appreciate him hogging Stiles to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love hog

"Hey love" Jordan walks into the living room, crouching down to where Stiles was sprawled out on the couch. Stiles turns his attention from the television to the deputy, reaching up to cup the side of his face. He could feel the smile growing on his boyfriend's face as he turned slightly to kiss the palm of his hand.

"Hi" Stiles stretched and yawned, his back arching upwards, "you're home early"

"It was a slow day, you're dad told me to head home"

Stiles slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Jordan's waist, "Oh did he now?"

"Mhm-oof" he pulled him in, his stomach touching the side of his face, Stiles rubbed his face against him, breathing him in before pulling him down on top of him

"C'mere"

Jordan fell gently on top of him, he quickly wrapped his arms around him and rolled the both of them off the couch, landing on the floor with a soft 'oof' on top of Stiles. They laughed lightly, Stiles touching his face once more

"Careful deputy, you might break me. Then I'll get my father to arrest you"

Jordan gasped playfully, "I would never" placing the back of his hand on his forehead in feigned dismay "I could never hurt the love of my life. How could you imagine a terrible situation"

Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes before he brought his face closer to Jordan and kissed him, "Don't get me started, what would Derek do?" he dramatically gasped, "Oh Derek, my love! Our dear Parrish has broken my arm in a fit of fowl play"

"Oh shut up"

Stiles laughed, "He'd probably throw you into a wall"

"Pfft, more like through one"

"Yeah, then my dad would throw you in the brig"

"You wouldn't let him" Jordan scoffed, brushing a hand through his hair; Stiles leaned into the touch, humming in content

"Yeah? I guess you're right, but give me one good reason why"

Jordan stared down at him in amusement, then ground down rubbing their crotches against each other, meriting a groan from Stiles, "Well... you'd miss that, not to mention this" he kissed him passionately, sucking on Stiles' lower lip "and this" he put all of his weight on the younger man, his arms wrapping around him again in a tight embrace.

"Ah, okay I get it" he pushed Jordan off him and flipped the positioning; now laying on his back with Stiles on top of him.

Jordan chuckled, "Not to mention, you wouldn't be able to have sex with me if I go to jail"

"Who's going to jail?" the two look up to see Derek stepping through the door "hi"

"Welcome home love" Stiles moves to get up, but is pulled back down by Jordan who laughs

"No no no, its still my turn" he strokes Stiles' back. Derek shakes his head, while chucking his shoes off and steps towards the two of them

"Pfft, at least let me kiss our boyfriend when I come home" as he crouches to reach Stiles' face, Jordan giggles and rolls away with the man still in his arms; who could only flail in response

"Oh c'mon!" Derek sighs, he moves to sit on the couch, waiting. Stiles and Jordan laugh, Derek rolls his eyes, Jordan closes his mouth over Stiles once more with a smile; looking at Derek through his peripheral

"Let's see if we can make the big bad wolf over there jealous" he whispers to him

"I'm pretty sure he can hear you" Stiles eyes him from the side

"Oh I know, but I'm still going to do it" Jordan snickers, then proceeds to slide a hand up Stiles' shirt, showing a little bit of skin. Stiles hisses a little. Derek watches the little display; his lip slowly turning into a thing line, he knew Jordan was playing him and annoyance was starting to spread across his face. He wouldn't show it, but he was getting a little jealous already. He watched the two of them, noticing Stiles smirk as he began to unbutton Jordan's shirt, wrapping his arms around the tanned skin. Derek growled, caused the two of them to stop; Jordan grinned

"Oh look, he _did_ get jealous"

"Shut up" he stood from the couch, walking over and picking Jordan off of Stiles, "You're such a tease you know that" 

Stiles saw a hint of annoyance still on Derek's face and jumped up in-between the two large men to try and placate the werewolf, "Hey now" he put his hands on Derek's chest, "We just wanted to put a little show on for you babe."

Derek looks to him, Stiles skitters back towards Jordan a little "And you" with his free hand, Derek grabbed the back of his head and brought their lips together. Stiles gasps, feeling Derek's tongue play with his; Derek pulls away to look at the two of his boyfriends

"You can't be teasing me like that" he pulls Jordan and Stiles in towards him, sandwiching Stiles in-between them, "I might rip your throat out-"

He stops short to look at Stiles, who's already blushing "Sorry, this manwich is exciting Stiles a little too much and would very much for his boyfriends to kiss and make up so they can give him a little something-something"

Jordan snickers, looking at Derek, making a kissy face. Derek sighs, "I hate you"

"No you don't" 

Derek relaxes and smiles, "No... I don't" and leans forward capturing his lips

Stiles sighs with relief, "Great now can we please have sex? I'd like to make up for playing with poor Der-bear's emotion's by playing with his dick"

Jordan and Derek look at each other, simultaneously rolling their eyes.


End file.
